Gypsy Magic
by Cresentgenisi
Summary: Centuries ago, Achnologia created a race of vampires through the foolish immortal Zeref. Going undercover to investigate a local carnival, Detective Erza Scarlet meets a sexy, magician named Jellal who bewitches her into returning another night. Unknown to her, he is the Master of a clan of vampires. Can someone who seeks to protect mankind love someone who tries to destroy it?
1. Chapter 1

**Long ago, Zeref fought a losing battle against a rising darkness until he made himself immortal by sacrificing a fairy named Mavis. Sadly she cursed his existence to steal the life of anything precious to him, which included his younger brother. Having no more care to protect humanity, Zeref left the fight until the demon Achnologia offered Zeref an opportunity to end the war by bringing Natsu back to life through mixing the blood of a demon and the cursed, creating the first vampire. The angel Anna saw the desperation of humans and lifted Zeref's curse by placing the responsibility on him to eradicate all the vampires including Natsu.**

 ** _Gypsy Fortune_ : Now 2000 years later, a mysterious girl named Cana is searching for her father Gildarts, who disappeared on a mysterious place called Tenrou Island. She requires the help of Laxus, a vampire abandoned by his clan, in order to reach the island. How the hell does a vampire become a sea captain anyway? Can the two stop yelling at each other long enough to actually work together? And what secret is hidden on the island?**

 ** _Gypsy Magic_ :** **Erza Scarlet and her partner Gray Fullbuster are investigating the strange happenings at a traveling carnival run by gypsies. Going undercover as a couple, Erza meets a sexy, magician name Jellal who bewitches her into returning another night. Unknown to her, he is the Master of a clan of vampires that hold a dark secret. How can someone who vows to protect mankind fall for someone that tries to destroy it?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Captivated by Magic  
**

 _(Erza's POV)_

The night was alive with the heartbeats of countless people as Erza Scarlet moved through the tent surveying each and every person's movement. She and her partner Gray Fullbuster were investigating a recent string of missing persons. The only link between each case was the carnival that just happen to be stopped in "the" town during the time of the crime.

"You're here for work, Scarlet. Not fun!" She stubbornly told herself. Erza tried to blend anonymously into the shadows but the magic show was so interesting that she forgot to watch the audience and instead kept finding her attention being drawn toward the feats performed by Jellal Fernandez.

* * *

 _(Jellal's POV)_

Jellal welcomed the strong scents of the humans in his nostrils. Sweat. Alcohol. Flowers. Soap. Drugs. The more people that entered the carnival, the less blood his clan had to take from each victim as they worked the crowds.

It wasn't as if he actually cared for the miserable humans.

Or even cared for his fellow vampires.

He just did not want to get caught. After centuries of keeping vampires a secret from the humans, Jellal did not want to be the one to uproot all his hard work, especially with the rise of rival clans bent on usurping his authority.

Although it was tempting.

He was so old and so tired of everything.

Jellal was a vampire, the current vampire master. The position had been offered to him after Gildarts Clive declined. He was the third born after Laxus and Gildarts from the blood of Natsu Dragneel.

"Now for my next trick I need multiple volunteers. At least four."

Jellal's eyes scanned the room looking for targets as his mind also searched for weak willed victims. Normally he would influence the humans during the magic show, taking a small bite from them with the projection to return to him later in the night. He mentally reached out to multiple women, testing the barriers of their wills.

If they were too weak, than it would not be fun. But it was too risky to try on someone who's mind had the potential to remember what he was going to do to them.

"You the brunette in row 2."

The girl shook her head. He smiled seductively at her as his mind increased the force of his suggestion. "Don't be shy. If I bite, promise the experience will be pleasurable."

The girl nodded while blushing. Her boyfriend helped her up as she headed toward the stage.

Jellal next found a man with green hair. His heart twisted at the sudden memory that reminded him of Freed, which automatically made him think of Laxus.

"Next I'll take the black haired man standing with the lovely pink haired lady on the side." The dark skin man had a very weak will but his partner Sherry seemed the perfect candidate and with her adoration for her lover it would be easy to lure both of them back later.

Two more...

Jellal saw many hands raised.

He chose an older lady with black hair. She seemed to be needing some fun in her life.

As he searched for the last, he noticed the redhead standing to the side. She was lovely as far as human goes... Almost on par with a vampiress. He was slightly annoyed that she was not watching him. He eased into her mind. The barrier being a bit thicker than normal.

She jumped startled.

He caught a fragment of her name before he pulled out of her mind.

 _Erza..._

The woman began to frantically look around as she rubbed her temple.

Did she feel that?

Never had a human felt one of his mental breaks before. Even if they were strong willed, they should not have a physically reaction. The barrier was mental or spiritual, easy to bypass by magic but not easy to be aware of unless you had magic.

Suddenly more interested in the night's performance than he had been, Jellal called out to her, "The young miss with the scarlet hair standing to the side in he short black dress."

She didn't react and still stood looking around the room nervously.

"Yes you who appears to not realize I am talking about you. Someone close to her let her know." The audience laughed and begin to buzz.

When she finally realized he was talking to her, the woman turned to give him a serious glare.

He stared into her eyes almost as if he was the one being hypnotized by her.

Slowly Erza began to walk toward him.

* * *

 _(Gray's POV)_

Gray had just returned to the big top when he glanced toward the stage. Shocked, he stumbled into a passing couple.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry." He mumbled as he thought, _Erza, what the hell?_

The beautiful homicide detective's high heels clicked the metal steps as she strolled up the stairs into the arms of the vampire on stage.

* * *

 **AN** : This story takes place during the same time frame as _**Gypsy Fortune**_. So both stories will reference each other. Like in this chapter, I reference Laxus and Freed which directly relates to Laxus's background in Gypsy Fortune. Was kinda hurt that there was not more positive reaction for GF for the first prologue. It was a blast to write! I loved writing from Cana's POV, but then again she is a fun character. Erza's character is more serious. I might have to tone down my playfulness with this story. Two totally different tones set in the same universe. Hope you enjoy!

(Oh yea... there will be a bit of Grayza in this story since I ship that along with Jerza. Maybe even a bit of Zeref X Erza too...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dark Magic**

Erza had no idea why she was standing on stage being put on display for entertainment.

Heck, she barely could see three feet in front of her with the blinding lights overhead. What could have possibly possessed her to get on the stage with the strange assortment of people? She hated to be the center of anyone's attention.

She eyed the man to her right. He had a pretty face and a pleasant smile, but it did not reach his eyes. Erza could tell he was use to using people. He had the people eating out of his hands.

Thankfully, the magic show was almost finished. The participants had been enlisted to help with a show of escape feats and mystery. Erza was ready to get back to surveillancing the crowd. That was her job as a detective. Not flaunting herself on stage.

"Take a bow my lovely guests and return to the land of the normal." His seductive voice purred into his mic. Each person gave a small bow before walking down the stairs. When Erza tried to follow, the magician's hand reached out to snag her arm. "One second m'dear. You stay."

A hush of breathless anticipation spread through the audience as they waited to see what the magician had in store for them next.

Somewhere in the crowd, Gray Fullbuster folded his arms in annoyance, watching the vampire like a hawk. If the blue haired freak tried to do something to his partner, Gray would not hesitate to cause a scene.

"Now I need my lovely assistant." Jellal held out his hand for a pink haired girl with a cape to run back out on stage. She smiled and cocked her hip to the side.

Turning to the redhead beside him, the magician produced a set of playing cards seemingly out of thin air, "Now would you... I'm sorry what is your name again?"

"Erza. Erza Scarlet."

"Lovely. Just like your hair. An aptly fitting name. Would you take these cards?" He leaned in close to her neck as he handed her the cards. Erza felt his breath touch her skin. It was strangely cold and made her shiver. That unnatural sense that told her something was wrong, made her hesitantly step away from him. He shot her a veiled expression before moving away himself. He asked, "Are they sharpened?"

She touched the cards. "No sir"

"Say that again for the crowd."

He held his microphone to her. She had to lean close to his face to talk into it. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at his tattoo. It almost looked like blood now that she studied it so closely.

"They are normal cards."

Jellal smiled before commanding, "I want you to throw them at my assistant. Now ladies and gentlemen. For this trick, you will learn that mere people off the streets can do magic as well as me."

Erza took a card and threw it at the girl. Even though the card missed her body, one of the straps to her dress was cut off.

The man's eyes went wide. "What?" Erza stared at the deck of cards. She saw the card veer to the side even if the audience did not. How did the girl's strap break at that sudden moment? The man smirked at her as she tried to wrap her mind around the mystery. "Maybe you have some magic in you? Why don't you throw another?"

Gray facepalmed when he realized the vampire was using telekinesis to strip his assistant when Erza threw the cards.

The men in the crowd roared with approval as Erza threw another card and the girl's dress fell. Luckily, she was wearing a spandex magician swimsuit and miniskirt underneath with thigh high socks. Erza began to blush and practically threw the cards in the face of the blue haired man.

She proceeded to stomp off stage.

* * *

Jellal became amused at someone acting so innocent in this day and age. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted to slap him for being a pervert. His mind instantly sought hers, wanting that connection, seeking the mental touch he felt earlier.

He had not been able to bite her during his illusion.

All at once, an image of a young girl crying over two bodies seeped into his head.

 _He saw a female vampire with black hair standing over them. The little girl held one of her eyes. The vampire bent over, blood streaked her face as she grinned at the little red haired girl. A man appeared behind her. The man had dark hair and with black robes._

 _Jellal instantly recognized him._

 _Zeref Dragneel._

 _Before the vampire had even noticed the immortal's presence, he had sliced her in half with a katana._

 _The blood spilled over the little girl. The man walked forward, sheathing his sword. He placed a hand over her head and water trickled down, washing the black blood from her body._

 _The girl asked in a tiny, sad voice, "But what about Simon and Kagura?"_

 _The two bodies were already beginning to twitch as the vampire conversion was taking over._

 _Zeref seemed downtrodden as he replied, "Their uncleanness is not on the outside. It cannot be washed away with water."_

 _"The bad lady got them?"_

 _"Yes child."_

 _"Are you bad?"_

 _"I was once."_

 _"What are you going to do with me?"_

 _"Going to take you somewhere safe." Zeref picked up the girl, holding her tight to his shoulder as he raised his other hand and the three bodies went up in flames. Fire licked the carpet before spreading to the rest of the house. The inferno raged as the black hunter left the carnage with the girl perched on his shoulder staring blankly as her home being burnt to the ground._

 _"Sleep child. When you wake in the morning, you won't remember any of this." The quiet voice murmured as the memory faded.  
_

* * *

Jellal once again stood alone on stage. He was not sure how long the vision made him blank out, but the audience did not seem to notice. He recovered by introducing his next trick.

The redhead had a spirit that was as pure and clean as dawn. He had felt her horror in the memory where she saw her brother and sister. In those few moments, he had felt all her pain at being alone in the world, her yearning for a home and family. He was aware that it was a memory that she actually no longer had. It was something lost, outside her mental shield that she kept on guard. Something that was hidden by Zeref himself, which was why only Jellal could find it.

He moved a coffin shaped box on stage.

The slayer who killed Ultear and Freed was waiting for her in the crowd. It took all of Jellal's willpower not to leap off the stage. He had always expected that the man had been a creation of the black hunter, but now he practically had proof. If he could capture the slayer, he could prove that Laxus did not kill Freed. The crime is what had Laxus banished from the coven, fifty years ago.

The beast inside him raised its head and eyed the cool haired human who was staring back at him with a similar expression. A low growl rumbled in his throat as the man placed his arms around the scarlet haired beauty with almost a mocking look. Jellal could feel his eyes began to change color as Gray Fullbuster lead her out of the arena. In that one moment, centuries of self-control went out the window.

He gazed down at the audience as he stepped into a box. His assistant shut the lid as he morphed into a wolf form.

 _5 seconds._

He would not call the girl back to him. Instead he would go to her.

 _4 seconds._

He had no wish to hurt her more than she already was, but he was going to mark her as his. And he was going to kill that friend of hers.

 _3 seconds._

Although he couldn't help regret that he was already planning to destroy the life of something so precious. But he was a vampire. And that's what they do... _**Destroy**_.

 _2 seconds._

At least the confides of the box gave him a few moments to gather his thoughts. Jellal sent a mental ling to his subordinates outside to follow the couple home without being caught.

 _1 second._

The walls of the box blasted off and he bounced out as the people applauded and stood up in wolf form. His assistant placed a white sheet over him before he morphed to mist and escaped to a nearby exit.

Reforming, he entered the crowd as his assistant showed that the wolf had disappeared on stage.

The crowd screamed with delight.

The lights suddenly found him and he waved. Applause was thunderous as people parted to let him walk back on stage.

He was going to find that woman. And he was going to find her tonight.

 **Next Chapter: Illusions and Magic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Illusions and Magic**

Jellal could not fool himself as he drunk the last bit of blood from the pitiful human.

With each person he killed, a bit of his soul was dying. He might be immortal, but he would know death many times before the end came.

Slowly, with infinite weariness, Jellal let the human crumple to the floor. He could no longer bear it himself. He had not planned on killing anyone tonight. The people from his shows were meant to only return long enough for him to feed before they were helped back to their place of residence by his followers.

He studied the middle age black haired woman. It was so easy to forget their faces.

Their stories...

Wiped out in a flash.

"Take the bodies and burn them. Then dump the ashes at separate places. " He glared at his subordinates in the room, momentarily hating them for not stopping him in time, but he really could not blame them. He was an ancient. Nobody could stop him except another ancient created from END.

His heart pained at the thought of Ultear's death. She had died in his arms. The only female ancient to have existed. END had 12 children he created before stopping himself from creating more. Eight of the ancients had died through the centuries by Zeref's hands. Jellal and Mard Greer had become coven leaders. Gildarts wandered the earth after the war with the vampire hunters. Never staying in one place too long. As for Laxus. He had disappeared, which was understandable since the vampires had a bounty on his head. He had betrayed his own kind to Zeref's slayers.

The memories were actually the reason that he was so worked up during feeding tonight.

And the fact _she_ had not returned.

The ancient remembered how irritated he had been when he had waited to see her red hair to appear and she didn't. The mental link he had established earlier during his shows had brought a small group of humans back for an after hours treat. Except the one called Erza had not came. And his people had lost her trail after she left the the carnival. The excuse being that they did not want the slayer knowing they were there.

 _Spineless bastards_.

In a frenzy, he had flown at a random human girl before he knew it. She was in his arms. Her shirt shredded. His teeth tearing against the side of her neck before he trailed his mouth down to her stomach making other bites on her breasts.

Then she died. And he had not stopped.

His people were a dying race. The blood had been diluted so much down that new vampires started to age and eventually die. END was the only one who could create a full fledged vampire with magical powers. And he had disappeared during the great war. Added to the fact that there was the problem of Zeref's legacy. The vampire slayers who were enhanced humans. His experiments, humans that had a vampire's strength and their ability to control magic, but none of their weakness to sunlight, holy objects, or purifying substances. And instead of immortality, they were able to heal themselves at a fast pace and aged slower than normal humans.

Young, weaker vampires liked to hold up into covens to secure areas for food. Thus the leaders of the covens had to policed the wild vampires so that their food source would never grow wiser about what lurked in the night, which sometimes meant killing a rogue vampire or two. The overwhelming number of humans that became vampire hunters is what caused the war a century ago. Vampires had been hunted down, the vampires had not suffered too much. Merely making new vampires for everyone they lost, but the danger had been in the fact that they could not turn every human into a vampire. They needed the humans. And preferably humans that did not fight back.

So laws had been put into place. Alliances were made. And the vampires withdrew to the shadows.

His own coven was nomadic, which was sometimes looked down on by the other covens. So Jellal did not get the opportunity to fight his own kind very often. Most of the covens and their leaders stayed away from the mere fear of Jellal's wrath. This was one of the great benefits of joining Fairy Tail, a somewhat peaceful life as a vampire.

Although if he continued to kill people around Crocus, Mard Greer would probably start a war with his people. The Tartaros leader was centered in Magnolia, but he was allied with many guilds including the one in Crocus.

Grief overwhelmed him, consumed him as he thought about the hopelessness of what he wanted to do.

He just wanted to protect his family.

His species.

Jellal grabbed his head. People would call him crazy and perhaps he was. He had been so alone for so long. And there was so much responsibility on his shoulders.

 _The trouble is not really in being alone. It's opening yourself up._

The ancient vampire became still, only his soulless gaze moved around the room. None of the vampires were watching him, being busy of carrying the bodies out of the room. His predator sense reaching out to see who dared to telepathically link to him.

He touched their minds.

No they were not the ones.

The vampire inhaled deeply, closing his mind to his surroundings as he traced the intruder in his mind. He was not afraid to be in such a weak state. No one could approach him without his knowledge, and he trusted his coven.

 _When I was younger, my mother use to take me into the mountains. When she died, my adopted father, Markarov, use to let me wander the forest behind our house. I was never lonely yet I can be in the middle of a party, surrounded by hundreds of people, and feel like an outcast._

The voice was light, young, female, intelligent. He allowed his mind to look for mental footprints. She was human. Someone with a strong mental capacity. Something about her was familiar.

 _I am sorry if I scared you or offended you._ He heard her apologize. His gut clenched hotly. She was worried about him. He had not felt anything other than despair for a very long time, but her caring strangely touched him.

 _I'll stop talking if you wish._

 _NO!_ He shouted a command at her.

He felt her laugh.

There was a direction where he found her thoughts. It was through his memory of the red haired woman from the show. _Could his mystery invader and the red haired woman be the same person?_

Excitedly, he raced from the room merging his body with the air. He had somewhat of a fix on her location. She would not get away from him this time. He tried to make the link stronger.

S _TOP IT!_ She cried. Her withdrawal was swift as her barriers pushed him out. She was hurt at his invasion, retreating, and slamming up her mind so swiftly that he was amazed at the strength of it. A warning was hissed, _Don't try to control me!_

 _What if she was a slayer?_

Mentally pricking at the shields, he allowed it to gauge his direction. Soon he was standing outside of a small suburban house. Most humans would think they were safe from his kind if they were aware of the existence of vampires. His people actually created a myth long ago that said vampires could not enter houses without permission.

His body, hard-corded muscle shimmered before dissolving under the door as a mist and creeping under her door.

 **Next Chapter: Overwhelmed by Magic**

 **Thank you to my reviewers -** NaluFTfanatic -ToukaKaneki - Guest **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Overwhelmed by Magic**

Erza woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Groaning out loud, she rolled over to search for the source of the infernal noise. The lamp by her bed crashed just as her fingers wrapped around lamp's electrical cord.

"Shit!"

The redhead felt a bit disoriented, but she was pretty sure she didn't drink anything last night.

Finally grasping the edge of her cell, she blinked at the screen, seeing her partner's name.

"Hello."

"Erza, where the hell are you?" Gray demanded.

Sitting up, she rubbed her temples and yawned before glancing at the time.

 **8:32**

WHAT?! That finally woke her up.

 _She was forty minutes late!_

Being late was unacceptable in Erza's book so she leaped out of bed before becoming tangled up in her covers and falling to the floor.

"Ooomf!" She glared at the covers, trying to kick their spider-like clutches away from her. The pieces of cloth would feel her wrath later... when she had time to punish them.

"Erza are you ok?" Gray started to sound a bit worried. "Where are you?"

"Home."

"What was that noise?"

"That was the sound of my pride being killed by a bed spread."

"Uh… _What?_ Hmmm… Thinking about it, I'm not going to touch that comment with a ten foot pole. Listen, just hurry up and get your ass dressed. I will be over to pick you. We have a crime scene."

"A murder?" Erza finally worked herself out of the trap. Besides feeling a bit hung over, her neck was itching and she had no idea why. The mirror reflected that it was red from her scratching. There seemed to be a small raised area as it she had been stung by a huge insect.

 _An insect?_

Erza spun around in a defensive crouch, thinking someone was in the bathroom with her.

Nobody was there.

Laughter echoed in her head. Distinctly male and highly amused _... He said, "That's the first time I have been called an insect. At least, I get to be a huge insect."_

Great... Erza was hearing voices now.

Gray broke the sound when he said, "Maybe? Unsure and Erza, it's bad. A jumper."

"Understood." The girl pressed the end button before flinging the phone to on her vanity.

It skidded across before falling off the side, shattering the screen of the device.

She just stared at the phone.

Today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

"You look like the living damned." Gray muttered darkly as Erza sat her Starbucks mug on the cup holder of his truck. The case documents were waiting for her on the dash so she just nodded while reaching for the file. Even under her make up, she was pretty sure the bags under her eyes looked like massive bruises. And for some reason, she seemed to have lost her tan in one night.

After a moment of flipping through the papers, she replied, "That's only because I have not had enough caffeine this morning."

"So did you sleep in? That's unlike you."

He took off his jacket, throwing it in his back seat.

She sipped her coffee eyeing him wearily. "You know its too early to start you stripping habits?"

"Early my ass. Did you stay up too late?"

Wanting to change topics, Erza asked, "CSI has already been there?'

"Yea because someone couldn't get their ass out of bed." Gray left the parking lot, heading downtown.

"Shut up. One mistake. I overslept. No. Big. Deal."

"Yea but if the situation was reverse, you would beat my ass for being late. Seems like the shoe is on the other foot. Think I like how it fits."

Erza reached over to yank his ear.

"Geez, what was that for?" He rubbed the red spot now forming on his lobe.

"For giving me sass this early in the morning."

"Early? It's almost noon?" Gray stated incredulously. The dark haired man's face changed. He smirked, "It might be early some places. I guess its 5:00 somewhere, too."

This time she slapped the back of his head, but all he did was laugh at her.

* * *

Erza and Gray strolled through the alley viewing the CSI team taking notes.

The smell of decomposition hit Erza in a wave and she gasped.

 _Are you hurt?_ A voice asked.

Her head started to throb. A small headache had been forming since she woke up, but now it had gotten worse.

"Erza?"

She smiled at Gray's worried eyes. "I'm good." She noticed how he examined her with a frown. Gray's face knew that she was in pain. He was the only person who ever could tell when she was faking something. It wasn't just because he knew her. Even when she had met him years ago before they were even partners, she had noticed that his eyes seemed very old and aware of the smallest details.

The female detective gritted her teeth through the pain, and viewed the body. Something in her head seemed to be unhappy about her thoughts about Gray. Bending down, she said, "See his arms. Definitely was tied up recently."

Gray pointed while glancing upward. "Murder? Maybe he was pushed?" Circling the body, the male detective began to calculate, which building the man fell from.

"It is strange. Usually if he had fell from the roof or something. There would be more blood. So maybe he didn't gall from a very high distance? But then his body would not have so much damage. It's like the blood is missing."

"Maybe something took it." Gray muttered.

"Oh here we go again." A random voice said behind them. Turning, the pair saw the chief medical officer Wendy Marvel. "Not another vampire theory?"

"So what do we have here, Marvel?"

"Male, 26. Seems to have been thrown from the top of the build if the state of his body is any indication. There are deep lacerations on different parts of his body that was done pre-mortem. Someone was not gentle with him. Also the bruises around his wrists and hands suggest he was bound before he died. And the slight discoloration around his mouth suggests asphyxiation. There is no indication he was strangled. Maybe plastic bag."

She continued her description, but Erza had stopped listening. A feathered feeling brushed the redhead's brain, and then her headache was gone. _Was it my imagination?_

"After you m'lady." Gray made a showing of bowing to Erza. She had no idea what he meant.

Covering her lack of focus, She playfully slapped Gray, "No you."

He walked over the fire escape.

"See and I was trying to be nice," He started to say as he jumped to pull the ladder down, "But then you want to cut a man's chivalry."

"Watch it Fullbuster. This is the modern age. Women don't need knights to slay their dragons."

"I am fairly sure it is just you, Erza."

"Was that a complement or an insult? I might actually think you are trying to flirt with me. You haven't gotten any in awhile?"

Erza was fairy sure she heard growling after she made that statement. Hesitantly, her eyes sought for some dog that might be in the alley with them, only there was no source for the strange noise.

"Wait... What?" Standing in shock, Gray looked down as she rushed up the ladder. "See there you go. Your mind always takes things to the extreme Scarlet. If it was anyone else I would think you were sexually harassing me. Flirting at the very least."

"If we are going to talk about sexual harassment, you might want to put your shirt back."

"Huh? Oh hell." Gray slapped his forehead as he realized that he left his shirt on the ground below them.

"That's ok though. Its a good view." She smirked at him before proceeding swiftly overhead. Erza yelled back, "Watch yourself! I will race you to the top."

He whispered. "Don't worry I am watching."

Erza had just reached the roof when she started to feel dizzy.

She felt something grab her waist as she looked into Gray's worried face.

"Hey, hey. Are you ok? You seem like you gonna pass out."

Erza turned suddenly as the same deep voice said, _You have a very dangerous job, mi amor._

"Gray. Catch me."

Then the world faded into blackness.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Moonlight Magic**

 **Thanks to my reviewers!** NaluFTfanatic -ToukaKaneki - Guest

If you like this story, let me know.

( _ **AN** : See more about Gray's history in Gypsy Fortune_)


End file.
